Casper's New School
by MWolfL
Summary: Casper is now a teen, but still as friendly as ever. However, an old danger comes back, just as Casper's secret friendship with Jimmy is discovered. Will Casper be able to escape both problems without being banished...or killed? CasperXMantha later.
1. Prologue

In the Casper's Scare School World it was now the future, but not too far in the future. Just far enough for Casper and his friends (and enemies from their generation) to be fifteen. Apart from growing older and school progressively getting harder nothing really had changed. Casper, Mantha, and Ra were still best friends and were still close friends with Jimmy Bradley. Wolfie and Flyboy by this point were even closer friends with Casper and the others, even close enough to be friends with Jimmy. Everyone at the Scare School did know about Jimmy, but most of them, especially the teachers, thought that he was only a fleshy that Casper was friends with and had stopped being friends with after he entered Scare School. As for the incident with Razznik the leprechaun, most everyone figured that Casper went back to Jimmy for help just because he knew about Jimmy's knowledge of the supernatural. Mantha, Ra, Wolfie, Flyboy, and Casper's uncles were the only ones who knew that Casper and Jimmy were still friends and they all faithfully kept it a secret. As for the whole scaring thing, Casper got around that by faking scaring someone, either by one of his supernatural friends controlling a fake human, or by Jimmy disguising himself and pretending to be scared. As for Jimmy, not much had changed for him either. Pretty much to only thing new was that his dad ended up accepting his friendship with Casper and the others, and even became friends with Casper's uncles. He still didn't trust other supernatural creatures though, and still continued his work as a Creature Catcher.

However, change was coming to Casper and his friends...


	2. Secrets Revealed

It was vacation time from school, and Casper, Mantha, Ra, Wolfie, Flyboy and Jimmy were camping out in the woods. Unfortunately, Thatch had become extremely suspicious of Casper's so-called 'success' at being able to scare humans by this point, and had decided to spy on him. When he discovered Casper and the others camping with a fleshy, he didn't know whether to be angry or happy. Even though he felt that Casper and his friends had betrayed them all he still was looking forward to seeing them punished. So, off he flew to Alder and Dash's place to tattle. Kibosh happened to be there as well, discussing the new semester with Alder and Dash...

Meanwhile, the Ghostly Trio were enjoying themselves back home, until Stretch decided to turn on the news. Being the leader of the trio, Stretch always liked to check on the fleshies' news. Actually, ever since Casper was a baby, the three of them frequently did this, though Casper never understood why. This time, on this particular broadcast, the reason was revealed...and would lead to other secrets being revealed as well.

"...and in other news, the traveling ghoul killers, Monster Mashers, has returned to Deedstown after years of executing their work around the world..."

Stretch, pale with worry (not that you could see this), turned off the radio.

"They're back? Now?" Fatso worried.

"But Casper and his friends are outside camping!" Stinky panicked slightly.

"We've got to get them safely inside, come on!" Stretch ordered.

They quickly flew towards Casper's campsite, and got there about the same time that Thatch, Alder, Dash, and Kibosh did.

Casper and his supernatural friends, upon seeing Alder, Dash, and Kibosh, quickly stood in front of Jimmy to protect him.

"Casper! How could you all-" Dash started to scold.

"Casper, everyone, we've got to get out of here!" Stretch called as he and Stinky and Fatso arrived.

"If you don't mind we're about to punish Casper and his friends for being friendly with a fleshy." Alder frowned.

Kibosh, however, noted how worried - almost scared even - Stretch had sounded and he raised a hand towards Alder and Dash to signal them to be quiet. They looked at him bewildered, same with Thatch.

"What seems to be the problem Stretch?" Kibosh asked.

"'Seems'? 'Seems'?" Stinky repeated, a bit scared too. "Forget 'seems' this is a huge problem! A dangerous one even!"

"Stinky's right, the Monster Mashers are back!" Fatso agreed.

Kibosh and Alder and Dash both looked scared, but Thatch and Casper and his friends, except for Jimmy, frowned or raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who are the Monster Mashers?" Flyboy asked.

"I've heard of them, those guys are rivals for Creature Catchers, my dad complains about them a lot since they cut down on his business." Jimmy explained. "Monster Mashers are like Creature Catchers except they kill supernatural creatures instead of just catching them-"

"Jimmy!" A couple voices called out; it was Jimmy's parents.

"We just heard the news on the radio, it turns out the Monster Mashers are in this very forest!" Mr. Bradley said.

"Uh-oh." Ra said nervously.

"Uh-oh is right, cause we're here!" A voice from the trees agreed.

Everyone turned towards the voice, and saw a group of humans covered in white jumpsuits and full-head masks. The only difference between each human's jumpsuit, was the color of the stripe running along each side. It was the Monster Mashers!

"Wha...you three!" A Monster Masher with red stripes said angrily, suddenly noticing the Ghostly Trio.

"Run! Now!" Jimmy ordered.

Everyone did, Jimmy and his parents running behind the supernaturals. The Monster Mashers followed, the one with red stripes - who I'm going to name Red Striped - aiming his weapon towards Casper...

"Casper look out!" Jimmy cried, suddenly knocking Casper aside!

Jimmy got hit with a bunch of goo, obviously the very stuff used to kill supernatural creatures!

"Jimmy!" Casper gasped.

"I've got him!" Mrs. Bradley said, quickly picking up Jimmy.

"Casper come on!" Mantha said, suddenly grabbing Casper by the arm and leading him away.

Fortunately, the Monster Mashers were so caught off guard by Jimmy saving Casper that they froze with shock for a few minutes. This gave the Bradleys and supernatural creatures a chance to escape, and since the Ghostly Trio's house would've been too obvious they immediately headed for Jimmy's house.

Jimmy turned out to be fine, since the goo only worked on supernatural creatures, so after changing his clothes he joined the others in the living room (which had the window curtains closed obviously).

"So that's why you three had been listening to the human news this whole time, you've been keeping an eye out for these Monster Mashers." Casper realized.

"But why did that one Monster Masher knew you?" Flyboy asked.

"Because we dealt with him fourteen to fifteen years ago." Stinky explained.

"Wha-back when I was a baby?" Casper was stunned.

"Yes, back-" Fatso stopped and turned to Stretch, not sure if he should continue.

"Back when your parents were still alive." Stretch finished, realizing that it was finally time to tell Casper.

Everyone gasped, dropping their mouths open.

"My parents?" Casper almost whispered, shocked.

The Ghostly Trio then took turns telling the story...

_Fourteen to fifteen years ago..._

_Casper's parents had been living far away for years, but a few months after Casper was born they decided that it was time to show him to Casper's paternal uncles, the Ghostly Trio. They called ahead, and the five of them decided to meet in the woods. Unfortunately, it was the same time and place that the Monster Mashers had arrived._

_When the Ghostly Trio were just a few yards away from Casper's parents, the Monster Mashers had attacked! Casper and his mom were temporarily saved by Casper's dad jumping in front of them so that Red Striped hit him instead of them. Casper's mom ran off, pushing Casper in his carriage. Since the Ghostly Trio couldn't do anything for their brother, they decided to try to save Casper and his mom. They were too late, Casper's mom had just been hit by Red Striped, but there was still a chance to save Casper. They flew up from underneath the ground, making the scariest faces they could come up with. The Monster Mashers, with Red Striped in front, ran away terrified. Casper's mom was still alive, but barely._

_"Please...take care of our son." She asked the Ghostly Trio, very weak._

_"Of course." Stretch nodded, miserable._

_She died, and the Ghostly Trio hung their heads in mourning before flying off with Casper._

_Present day..._

Everyone looked very sympathetic, but Casper looked close to tears.

"All this time, I never even thought of asking." He almost sobbed.

"Why not?" Ra asked gently.

"My-my uncles had been so much like fathers to me that I never even thought about my parents." Casper explained, trying not to cry. "But, apart from my not asking, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Your father and mother were such kind hearted wonderful ghosts, and we didn't want to risk you ending up the opposite." Stretch explained.

Casper nodded understandingly, and even smiled a little to show his uncles that he forgave them.

"He certainly didn't to the worse extent." Dash frowned. "He's still being friendly with a fleshy, of all the..."

"Hey lay off!" Jimmy snapped.

Shocked, Dash actually stopped talking. Everyone else stared at Jimmy also shocked.

"Look, I know not all human's are great - heck, most of them aren't - but that doesn't mean you should base all humans on those few bad ones!" Jimmy continued, irritated. "I for one really like supernatural creatures like you guys and I don't base you guys on just Casper or just Thatch, I know each one of you is an individual. I'm certainly not like those bad humans, or have you forgotten the time I helped save you all from that rogue leprechaun? You can repay me for that by letting me be friends with Casper and his friends." Jimmy then suddenly calmed down and looked solemn, even a little sad. "Especially considering the fact that these guys are the only friends I have." He admitted.

Alder and Dash didn't know what to say, especially since a human never spoke back to them before. Heck, for that matter no human ever spoke to them in general before. Kibosh too was stunned, but he managed to find his voice.

"Young Jimmy here makes a point, I have to admit." Kibosh said.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"After all he did help us stop Razznik, and we did owe him one for that all this time. I say we can let Jimmy here be an exception to the 'no being friends with fleshies' rule as repayment." Kibosh decided.

Nobody spoke, though even Alder and Dash seemed to silently agree. Thatch was the only one who didn't show any emotion.

"So, you really like supernatural creatures like us?" Thatch suddenly spoke up.

"You kidding? I'm a huge fan." Jimmy smiled. "I mean you guys can do cool stuff, flying and such. I even always wanted to be a supernatural creature."

"Really?" Thatch was very surprised.

"Really really." Jimmy grinned. "I mean you guys are great - when you're not being mean or trying to take over the world." He winked.

Almost everyone chuckled, it was obvious that he hadn't forgotten Alder and Dash's attempt to take over Kibosh's rule even though it happened years ago.

"You've forgiven us for that?" Now Alder spoke up.

"Hey, no one's perfect." Jimmy shrugged.

"You know, you're not too bad - for a fleshy." Thatch smirked.

"And you're not too bad for a jerk." Jimmy smirked back.

Thatch drew back a little, flustered. Mantha, Ra, Wolfie, and Flyboy chuckled. Casper only half-smirked, even though he was never fond of Thatch's attitude he was too friendly to chuckle at Thatch's expense.

Mr. Bradley suddenly started speaking...which startled everyone since they forgot that he and Mrs. Bradley were there.

"We overheard everything and, well..." Here Mr. Bradley paused for a second. "I now realize that Jimmy was right to like supernatural creatures, and that you guys aren't so bad after all. I'm quitting as a Creature Catcher and going into a new line of business."

Jimmy suddenly leapt at Mr. Bradley's chest and hugged him.

"Thanks dad." Jimmy said.

"Your welcome." Was all that Mr. Bradley said.

This ended up leaving a hollow feeling inside Casper, for he realized that he'll never know the feeling of hugging a parent. Mantha caught his sad look and comfortingly placed a hand on his shoulder; luckily, she outgrew her problem of her arm constantly falling off. Casper smiled back at her, silently thanking her.


	3. An Unexpected Rescue

Everyone now decided to take a risk and head for Casper and the Ghostly Trio's house, where they could take a portal back to the creature world. Unfortunately, the Monster Mashers were in a helicopter nearby looking for them! This led to another chase, except this time it went downtown instead of sticking to the woods and suburbs. Jimmy, his parents, and the supernatural creatures didn't realize their mistake until they saw more humans in front of them and heard screaming all around them. Knowing that it was too late, they all ignored the screaming and concentrated on trying to dodge the helicopter. It of course was almost impossible, and they knew that they were in big trouble when Red Striped got out onto the landing skids and prepared his weapon! Jimmy and the others quickly turned a hard left down a busy street, hoping that the crowds would prevent the red striped Monster Masher from shooting. Instead of that, it caused the helicopter to turn a hard left and the landing skids suddenly broke halfway off! Apparently, they had been using the helicopter often in the past and neglected to get a maintenance check before arriving in Deedstown.

Jimmy and the others didn't notice the danger Red Striped was in, until he started calling out for help and the helicopter suddenly stopped chasing them. Confused, Jimmy and the others stopped and turned around to see what was going on. Alder, Dash, Thatch, and especially the Ghostly Trio were glad to see this happen. Jimmy, his parents, Kibosh, Mantha, Ra, Flyboy, and Wolfie weren't as glad, though they were relieved that they were temporarily out of danger. Casper on the other hand, though relieved that his friends were safe for the moment, was horrified. They continued watching as the other Monster Mashers tried to pull Red Striped up to safety, but they couldn't reach him. The landing skids then loosened even further, and Red Striped lost his grip! The crowds shrieked or gasped in horror as Red Striped started falling, but Casper suddenly flew up towards him!

"Casper what are you doing?" Ra called out, shocked.

Instead of answering, Casper dove down so that he was heading for Red Striped. It was hard to say what Red Striped was feeling then, since his face was covered, but it can be assumed that he was confused and scared at the same time. He wasn't the only one confused when Casper suddenly grabbed him, saving him from hitting the street! The crowds gasped, shocked, and started whispering among themselves. Kibosh, Alder, Dash, the Ghostly Trio, Thatch, and Jimmy's parents were at a loss for words, while Flyboy, Wolfie and Ra started whispering among themselves. Jimmy and Mantha immediately headed towards Casper and Red Striped to make sure that Casper wouldn't be harmed in any way. Jimmy's parents and the other supernatural creatures soon followed, the adults bringing up the rear. Soon, the other humans crowded around them.

"Casper what did you do that for?" Wolfie asked, shocked.

"Well I couldn't let him die." Casper replied, sort of arguing back.

"Why not? He's the enemy!" Kibosh pointed out.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have done anything like that to you, so why would you do that to me?" Red Striped added.

"There's your answer: I'm not you." Casper retorted coldly; he started to leave, but the Ghostly Trio stopped him.

"But he's the one who killed your parents!" Stretch pointed out angrily.

"Yes but what if he's a parent?" Casper snapped back, for the first time really experiencing anger.

Everyone froze into silence with shock.

"Look, I just don't want any other kid to go through what I went through." Casper explained, calming down.

A little girl suddenly approached Red Striped.

"You killed his parents daddy?" She asked, sounding upset. "Why?"

Everyone started as Red Striped seemed uncomfortable. So Casper had turned out to be right!

"Be-because they were evil ghosts." Red Striped answered, actually sounding unsure.

"But how could they be when he's not?" His daughter asked, pointing at Casper. "An evil ghost wouldn't have saved you."

"Bu-bu-but..." Red Striped stopped and startled everyone with this question: "They weren't...were they?"

"No..they weren't." Casper said sadly, a tear going down his cheek.

That's when everyone realized that even though Casper never really knew his parents he still missed them and was very upset about their death.

"None of these guys are." Jimmy spoke up, pointing at the supernatural creatures with both his hands. "In fact they're friends of mine."

Red Striped suddenly felt the pain of guilt stabbing him in the chest. He immediately dropped his weapon and hung his head ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I made a horrible mistake." He sobbed.

"*Hmph!* Like we're going to forgive you, you killed our favorite brother!" Fatso shunned him.

"Yeah you stink! And coming from me that's really saying something." Stinky glared at Red Striped.

Casper too almost didn't forgive Red Striped since nothing could bring his parents back. That changed when Red apologized though because Casper could tell how guilty he felt. And then Casper too started to feel a little guilty for not forgiving him. He suddenly smiled and approached Red Striped.

"I forgive you." He said.

Everyone stared at him, more than shocked.

"Casper..." Fatso started to say.

"Uncles look, I know nothing can change the past. But that doesn't mean we can't change the future." Casper interrupted. "I say forgiving him for killing my parents is a good start."

The Ghostly Trio dropped their faces and realized that Casper was right. It was time for a change. Alder, Dash, and Thatch weren't to happy about the idea, but to their surprise Kibosh approved:

"Maybe it is time to let go of the past." Kibosh smiled. "If Casper can forgive a fleshy for killing his parents, then the rest of us can certainly let go of any bad feelings we have for fleshies."

"Maybe...but if you guys are good then why do you scare us all the time?" Red Striped asked.

"Because we were told that scaring fleshies the right amount would bring balance between us." Stinky looked at Kibosh suspiciously.

"But you guys scaring us in general is the exact reason why most of us think you're evil." A woman spoke up, going over to Red Striped; apparently, she was his wife.

"WHAT?" All the supernatural creatures gasped; they then glared at Kibosh.

"Hey don't look at me I was just repeating what I had been taught!" Kibosh raised his hands defensively. "Do you think I came up with that myself? I wasn't too fond of leaving my fleshy friends!"

He then slapped a hand over his mouth as the other supernatural creatures, except for Casper, dropped their mouths open.

"What?" Thatch gasped.

Kibosh sighed, defeated.

"Okay it's true." He admitted. "When I was Casper's age I was friendly too."

"Of all the ironic..." Jimmy muttered.

"I know, I'm really sorry for being hard on you Casper." Kibosh said.

"Hey forget it." Casper waved an arm dismissively. "I'm just glad I don't have to scare humans anymore...right?"

"Right, you're free." Kibosh agreed. "We're all free from scaring fleshies, I'll even pardon those who had been banished to the Valley of Shadows."

"You mean we'll see Aunt Spitzy again?" Stinky smiled excited.

"And Ankle?" Alder and Dash said hopefully.

"Correct." Kibosh smiled.

Suddenly, the humans' perspective of supernatural creatures changed, and they realized that they weren't so bad after all.

"On our end, no more hurting or capturing any of you." A guy spoke up; according to his outfit he was the mayor.

"Especially from me." Red Striped said, removing his Monster Masher suit (he had real clothes underneath). "I quit."

Everyone now saw that he was actually a kind looking human, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"No more 'Monster Masher' for me, from now one just call me by my real name: Alfred." Red Striped - er - Alfred smiled.

Suddenly, the supernatural creatures' perspective of humans changed.

"And from now on, in honor of the friendliest ghost ever, who actually saved a human's life - uh...er...what's your name son?" The mayor asked awkwardly.

"Casper." Casper grinned.

"Right, in honor of Casper, a truce will be called between humans and ghouls." The mayor finished.

"I second that, but we prefer 'supernatural creatures'." Kibosh agreed, and he and the mayor shook hands.

"Of course." The mayor smiled.

Casper smiled, he couldn't believe that his dream of humans and supernatural creatures getting along came true. Alder, Dash, and Thatch weren't too fond of the idea, but knew it would be unwise to argue with Kibosh. Besides, Alder and Dash were too happy about the idea of Ankle being freed. Same with the Ghostly Trio, they were excited about seeing Aunt Spitzy again even though they were going to miss scaring fleshies. Everyone started heading for City Hall to put together the truce on paper. After negotiating, it was decided that humans were to be called humans instead of fleshies - it was **finally** pointed out that almost all supernatural creatures have flesh so calling only humans fleshies was wrong - and since 'ghouls' was an insulting term for ghosts and vampires and such 'supernatural creatures' was to be permanently used instead. Scaring was now forbidden, except for Halloween since humans liked being scared on that holiday anyway. Supernatural creatures' weaknesses, like garlic for vampires or silver for werewolves, were not to be used in a cruel manner. Also, Scare School was going to be changed so that supernatural creatures would learn about humans but not how to scare them. Only one class on scaring was to be taught, and that class would only teach non-harmful methods liking jumping out and saying "Boo!". Anyone who broke any rule would be sentenced to a month in prison.


	4. The Truce Spreads

The news soon spread all over both the human world and the creature world. Most humans were shocked at first, but they quickly got used to it. There were some humans like Jimmy who loved supernatural creatures, and so were really happy that they would get to meet them. As for the creature world, all the adults were shocked since they were used to feuding with humans, but of course no one was going to argue with Kibosh. Flyboy's dad was the only adult glad since he and Flyboy used to be humans until a lab accident gave them fly characteristics. The students were startled, but were also glad that they would be allowed to do some scaring even if it was only for one day a year. Truthfully, there were some - specifically Mantha, Ra, and Wolfie - who were very glad that the truce had been called.

A month after the truce was written down, a party was set up in the creature world and all humans and supernatural creatures were invited. Jimmy was ecstatic, since he always felt more at home in the creature world than he did in the human world. Because of his friendship with Casper and love of supernatural creatures, Jimmy was given the title of 'honorary supernatural creature'. This meant that he was allowed to go to Scare School whenever he wanted, as long as he kept up with his human school studies. Casper was given the title 'honorary human' as well as 'hero' due to Alfred's rescue, allowing him to go to Jimmy's school whenever he wanted as long as he kept up with his Scare School studies.

Scare School had been changed beyond the scaring classes being reduced into one class. For example, there were now two science classes instead of just one. Professor Thirddegreeburns taught supernatural creature science, while Flyboy's dad taught human science. Also, history was broadened so that there was a class on supernatural creature history and one on human history. Even gym had changed a little, since it now concentrated more on physical fitness than 'human dodging'. Both worlds ended up more peaceful and friendly. Even Thatch and his 'friends' started becoming friendlier, though Thatch still remained somewhat of a bully.


	5. A Pureheart Discovered

Weeks later, Kibsoh invited Casper into his office, which was the office for all supernatural creature leaders (somewhat like a mayor office or the Oval Office).

"You wanted to speak with me?" Casper asked as he walked in.

"Yes." Kibosh smiled, sitting down at his desk. "I'm really proud of you Casper, sticking by your own values instead of yielding to scaring humans has caused a greater life for us and humans alike. You obviously have a greater sense of how to act towards others than I ever did, so I've been thinking of making you my heir."

"Wha-you mean..." Casper dropped his mouth open.

"That's right, when it's time for me to stand down you will be the new ruler." Kibosh nodded.

"Wow." Casper blushed. "I mean, I'm honored."

"Because you will be the next ruler, it's time I told you a secret." Kibosh said, getting up a removing a scroll from a shelf.

"What secret?" Casper asked, confused.

"A prophecy that was made hundreds of years ago." Kibosh explained, opening the scroll.

Kibosh then read the prophecy:

_One day, a supernatural creature unlike any other will appear_

_This supernatural creature will do the unexpected and become a savior_

_Bringing permanent balance between fleshies and supernatural creatures far and near_

_For purehearted will he be, and not of cruel behavior_

"What, what does that mean?" Casper asked, though he had a good guess what it meant.

"It means that you are that supernatural creature mentioned in the prophecy." Kibosh smiled. "I first thought it was you when you stopped Alder and Dash's evil plot, but when everything went back to normal I figured that I was wrong. It turns out I was wrong about the event, but not about who the purehearted creature would turn out to be."

"You mean...I'm purehearted?" Casper was wide-eyed.

"Yes, and since you turned out to be the one that means that you'll also be the one to receive this key."

At that, Kibosh removed a golden key from the scroll and handed it to Casper. Casper nervously reached for it and once he touched it the key glowed and lodged itself right into his chest! Casper gasped with pain and hunched over as his chest glowed, but when it stopped glowing the pain stopped too. Casper straightened up confused.

"What was that about?" Casper gasped, recovering.

"I'm not sure, the specific details about the key were never mentioned." Kibsoh said, also confused. "All that was said is that they key would give the purehearted mysterious powers. Apparently the key had to merge with you heart for that to happen."

Casper felt his heart, literally, and sure enough there lay the key.

"I don't know what powers the key gives you so be careful." Kibosh said.

"Don't worry, I will." Casper smiled.

He and Kibosh then talked about letting the others know. Kibosh planned to tell everyone about making Casper his heir later, but thought it would be best not to tell anyone, or at least to only tell a few trustworthy people, about Casper being purehearted. This was due to the purehearted having this unlucky ability to attract enemies. Afterwards they said their good-byes, and Casper left.


	6. Supernatural Love

Days, or nights, later Casper and Mantha were out on the balcony (think of the one Wolfie was forced to sleep on when he turned into a human) enjoying at the night air. Ra, Wolfie, and Flyboy were busy inside playing a game. Mantha wanted to watch the stars with Casper instead so they politely said no to the game.

"It's a beautiful night." Casper smiled.

"Even more beautiful now that peace has been brought between humans and supernatural creatures." Mantha smiled back.

"I'm glad you approve, I know that some supernatural creatures weren't too happy about it at first." Casper said.

"Oh I was." Mantha reassured him. "I was never really fond of scaring, so I'm glad we don't have to do it anymore."

"Me too." Casper agreed.

They paused to watch the stars a bit more, and then Mantha spoke up:

"So, you're probably wondering why I insisted that you join me out here."

"Yes, even though I thought it was a great idea." Casper nodded. "I still do."

"Well, since your secret of being friendly with humans is now out in the open I figured it was time for me to reveal one of my own." Mantha explained.

"Really? But why to me?" Casper asked.

"Because my secret concerns you." Mantha blushed.

Casper blushed too, though it was just a reaction to her blush. Mostly he was confused.

"Casper, my secret is that...I've fallen in love with you." Mantha admitted, blushing even more.

This time Casper blushed for real.

"You have?" Casper made sure just in case his ears were playing a trick on him.

"Yes, I have." Mantha looked up and smiled.

Casper smiled back.

"I-I've developed feelings for you too but I was worried that you would turn me down." Casper admitted.

"Nope, who would turn you down? Anyone would be lucky to have you for a boyfriend." Mantha grinned.

Casper grinned back, and they slowly grew closer to each other. Their hands touched, causing their hearts to skip a beat. As they gazed into each other's eyes, they slowly drew forward into a kiss. Immediately they wrapped their arms around each other, and their hearts started to beat faster. Unexpectedly, a glow from Casper's heart hit Mantha, causing her to pull back with shock! Casper stared, concerned, as Mantha gasped with pain while the glow surrounding her slowly shrank until it only covered her chest. Then, the glow continued shrinking until it covered her heart, creating a glowing red spot on her chest. When the glow finally disappeared, Mantha recovered except for looking very confused.

"What, what was that?" She asked.

"Something to do with this key Kibosh gave me." Casper explained.

"What?" Mantha was even more confused.

Quickly, Casper explained everything, how he was now Kibosh's heir and about the prophecy (except for the part about him being purehearted). He then explained about the key.

"I'm still not sure what the key does, but whatever it does it certainly did something to you." Casper finished.

"Yeah, to my whole body." Mantha added. "It feels as if I'm completely protected, but how can that be?"

"I don't know." Casper admitted.

"Say, can I look at the key?" Mantha asked.

"Sure, hang on."

Casper reached into his chest and pulled out the key. Since it was now connected to his heart this caused his heart to be pulled forward a little. Casper and Mantha froze, because they could see that Casper's heart had a golden glow surrounding it!

"Wow, and I thought 'a heart of gold' was just an expression." Casper remarked.

"'Heart of gold'? You mean as in purehearted?" Mantha stared.

"Yeah, forgot to tell you: that's why I fit the prophecy." Casper blushed. "The prophecy called for a purehearted creature, which I am."

Mantha dropped her mouth open.

"What?" Casper asked, confused.

"Casper, you know how I love those old supernatural creature fairy tales?" Mantha asked.

"Yeah?" Casper replied, still confused.

"Well, I loved them ever since I was a little girl, when mom would read them to me." Mantha explained. "And almost all the heroes were purehearted. Ever since I first heard those stories I dreamed of marrying someone purehearted, but by the time I entered Scare School I realized that it was an impossible dream since being purehearted is a rare quality. I decided to lower my standards then and just end up with someone smart and kindhearted. That's why I fell in love with you, because you're the kindest guy I've ever known. But now it looks like I might end up achieving my dream after all...that is, if you don't mind."

Casper blushed furiously since he knew what she meant.

"Us...getting married." Casper thought aloud. "Well, we are too young to be worrying about that..." Casper stopped and felt his heart.

"But...?" Mantha asked.

"But, I know I do love you with all my heart." Casper smiled. "Maybe, maybe even enough to make us soulmates." Casper then remembered: "Oh, right the key."

He held it out for Mantha to study, but when she took it she froze with shock.

"What's wrong?" Casper asked, worried that the key had harmed her.

"I-I can feel your heartbeat." Mantha explained.

"Oh, yeah the key merged with my heart so that's not too..." Casper shrugged.

"No Casper." Mantha interrupted before taking his hand. "Feel."

At that, she placed his hand over her chest. Immediately Casper froze as he got why Mantha was so shocked.

"Our-our hearts." He gasped.

Their hearts were beating at the same rate!

"Maybe that's what the key did to us." Casper suggested, recovering.

"I don't think so, the key didn't really affect my heart so much as my whole body." Mantha disagreed.

"Then..." Casper suddenly brightened. "Then maybe we're more than soulmates."

"You mean we're...we're true loves?" Mantha smiled ecstatically.

"I'm sure of it." Casper nodded before smiling shyly. "It looks like you'll fulfill your dream after all...and I don't mind helping you."

Mantha hugged him, taking care not to hit him with the key. When they broke apart she studied the key, and realized that there was faint writing on the edge. After concentrating on it for a few minutes, she realized that the writing said that 'Whoever merges with this key will be given the means to unlock unfathomable powers, and will be able to give protection spells to all loved ones'.

"So that's what happened to me," Mantha realized. "Because I'm your true love the key infused me with a protection spell."

"Well, the key didn't need to do that." Casper smiled. "You can take care of yourself and even if you did get into some sort of trouble I'd either come or already be there to help you."

Mantha smiled back, and they kissed again. The next day, they told their friends and family the news. Everyone of course supported the couple.

The next year, Kibosh decided to inform everyone that Casper was now his heir and the next in line to be ruler of supernatural creatures. Casper being purehearted of course was kept a secret from everyone, except for Ra, Jimmy, Flyboy, Wolfie and Casper's uncles and aunt.


	7. A New Rule

At the age of 20 Casper proposed to Mantha and she accepted. The wedding took place in the supernatural creature world, but was recorded by both human and supernatural creature news. Jimmy was the best man due to being Casper's oldest friend. Ra, Flyboy, and Wolfie made up the rest of the groomsmen. Harpy, Ra's girlfriend and Mantha's closest female friend was the main bridesmaid. As for the honeymoon Casper decided to show Mantha more of the human world so they traveled to various locations by way of Cappy's boat. When they got back, they settled into a house in Deedstown that was fortunately between the Ghostly Trio's house - Aunt Spitzy's too since she moved in with them a long time ago - and Jimmy's house. A year later, they had twins, fraternal since one was a female ghost and the other was a male zombie. The interesting thing was, the twins got powers from both species. The ghost could remove her body parts at will and the zombie could turn invisible. Because of this, Casper and Mantha decided to give them unique names. They settled on Akiba for the ghost and Cato for the zombie.

A couple years later, Kibosh decided to retire as ruler and pass the role to Casper, who shared it with Mantha. Casper ruled as any pureheart would: with a gentle hand and kind heart. Mantha ruled just as kind and gentle as Casper, though sometimes was more firm. Relationships between humans and supernatural creatures improved even further under Casper and Mantha's rule, up to the point where most had forgotten the previous times of prejudism. The kids learned from history classes about how humans and supernatural creatures used to not get along in the past, but found it hard to believe that those times ever existed. Even better, due to becoming friends with supernatural creatures the humans learned to be less prejudice among themselves. This prevented future wars and feuds, and even completely killed the idea of a World War III.

The years under Casper and Mantha's rule knew only peace and kindness, with only a few knowing of cruelty due to bullies. Casper and Mantha knew mostly peace and love during their remaining years. Most of the love they felt was for each other but they also felt strong amounts for their children and friends and family. Akiba and Cato grew up as friendly as their parents, and were very proud of their father's role in history. Ra and Harpy eventually got married, and their children became best friends with Akiba and Cato. Jimmy finally found someone who loved him for him, and their children grew up loving supernatural creatures too. Wolfie and Flyboy also found love, and Flyboy's dad even reconciled with his wife. She had divorced him after that accident that gave Flyboy and his dad their fly-like appearances, but after Casper and Mantha began their rule Flyboy's dad was able to find her. She was still mad about what happened to Flyboy, but Flyboy defended his father and told her about the time his dad attempted to turn them back into humans and only stopped when Flyboy told him to. His mom couldn't help but forgive his dad, for it turned out that his mom and dad still loved each other. The technology to turn them back into humans was eventually discovered, but since Flyboy loved his supernatural creature life only his dad was turned back into a human. His parents remarried, and his dad continued teaching at Scare School. Many years later, Akiba and Cato took over ruling supernatural creatures, and proved to be as good at it as their parents were.


End file.
